


Lil' Leggy

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Fluff, Orphanage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Lapis and Stevonnie are considering adoption, and they think they've found exactly what they're looking for.





	Lil' Leggy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



“So you like drawing?” Stevonnie asked, kneeling down next to the little girl. Her name was Ruby, but everyone called her “Leggy,” on account of the scab on her knee.

 

“Yeah!” Leggy exclaimed, scribbling a paper full of crayon drawings. “I’m not good at it, though.”

 

“Well I think it’s pretty great,” Stevonnie smiled, making the girl blush.

 

Across the room, Lapis was talking with one of the orphanage staff. “It was a terrible accident,” the woman told her. “She had no one.”

 

“Any friends here?” Lapis asked.

 

“She spends time around some of the other girls, but she’s  _ very  _ shy. Doesn’t talk to them. Your partner seems to be connecting with her, though.”

 

When Stevonnie returned, they had both made up their minds. They went to the head of the orphanage. 

 

“We’ll take her.”


End file.
